


Presumed dead

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Sentinel Bingo challenge 2018Prompt: presumed dead





	Presumed dead

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sequel to "Death and life".

"I'm immortal."

Jim couldn’t believe it, but his Guide was alive. He gave him a kiss. Then he signaled him to remain silent. He wanted to listen.

_"I tell you he's dead, I hit him in the chest. Only one left."_

_"Well done. We're going for the bastard,"_ said another.

"They're coming here, you are presumed dead. Hide behind that tree and surprise them."

"Okay."

The two criminals pointed to Jim with their guns, while Blair pointed to them from behind.

"Freeze!"

They were so astonished to see him alive that they surrendered without resisting. Jim told them their rights.


End file.
